


A Light That Never Goes Out

by Dazed_and_Inked



Series: A Light That Never Goes Out - Series [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazed_and_Inked/pseuds/Dazed_and_Inked
Summary: J.J. Jameson yelled Spiderman's true identity to the world and Peter has no idea of how much time he is supposed to spend caged inside a safe house. Either as Spiderman or Peter, his life is in New York with the people he loves and he is ready to fight for it  and face the consequences.And it's time to face the Johnny-consequences.





	A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spideytorch Week 2019 everyone! 
> 
> I love this couple so much that I couldn't help drawing something new for the occasion AND write something related. I really hope you all enjoy it :)  
> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions or just share your love for Peter and Johnny.
> 
> (Title from "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" by The Smiths)

****When Peter saw his own face looking at him from the screen, his world fell apart. So much effort to keep such a huge secret, to protect the people he loved most - and himself, of course. And now it was gone for good.

For the first time he was really happy to have Nick Fury's number on speed dial. A call, and after four hours he and May had a new small place in a nice neighborhood, miles away from New York, complete of agents and the most advanced security system Peter had ever seen. Knowing that the whole S.H.I.E.L.D (or whatever it is called now) was working to keep him and his loved ones safe was quite intimidating. Cool, but still.

The first week in the safe house was exhausting. Peter spent every second awake worrying. He was worried about his friends, about everything the news said about Spiderman and his presumed crimes. And he was worried about Johnny. Oh God, the thought kept him awake most nights.

After a weird friendship and dating for almost 10 months, roughly interrupted by the bleep, Johnny still respected his privacy and never forced him to reveal his identity. But Peter had to admit that, at this point, wearing the red mask around Johnny was quite pointless. Peter wanted to tell him, he felt ready, and the logic part of his brain told him that the Human Torch could face any potential danger that could come with knowing Spiderman’s secret identity.

However, old habits - and worries - are hard to kill.

He spent all his trip in Europe thinking about the best way to tell the truth to his (literally) shiny super-boyfriend, that his name is Peter B. Parker and he's a full-time goofy nerd whenever he's not wearing his mask. He had everything planned out: a midnight meeting with Johnny at their special place - the top of the Statue of Liberty, give him the stupid fridge magnets he bought him, say the soppy speech he rehearsed too many times in his mind, take a deep breath and take off his mask. Peter had already imaged hundreds of different finales, but he seriously hoped that Johnny, who always looked at Spidey with wonder and surprise, wouldn't be disappointed by the dull normality of Peter.

However, all his plans went up in smoke when J.J. Jameson showed that damn video to the whole city. He was so angry and frustrated: not only May and his friends were in constant danger, but now he couldn't even choose when and how tell his most precious secret to one of the people he trusted most. That grumpy old man took even this choice away from him.

Strong pangs of guilt kept him from sleeping. He really wanted to explain Johnny the situation, but it all happened so fast he didn't have the chance. That was so unfair.

The first few days passed with no interaction with the world except for a couple of text to Ned and MJ, sent with a S.H.I.E.L.D.-proof new mobile. He couldn't bring himself to write Johnny anything, every coherent thought was completely lost.

***

By the beginning of the second week Peter was itching because of inactivity. His body needed to swing from building to building, needed the sensation of freedom and, above all, needed his friends. On Wednesday night, he took the reckless decision to go back to New York for a brief visit.

He wore the new suit under an oversize hoodie and a pair of thorn jeans. Ok, maybe it wasn't really wise but at this point Peter wanted to follow at least a couple of steps from the original plan, hoping the night would hide both his face and his mask. He sneaked out of the safe house when May was already asleep, leaving her a note trying to reassure her that he would have come back soon.

By the time he swung through Ned's window it was well past midnight, but his friend and MJ were still awake waiting for him. MJ immediately expressed her concerns about Peter and May, saying that she was already doing some research to put an end to this conspiracy against Spiderman; Ned tried to reassure him about the fact that they were fine (really, man) and claimed that having his house kept under surveillance by secret agents was the second coolest thing that happened in his life.

Peter spent a couple of hours with them and for a while every problem disappeared, it was just him and his friends having a sleepover, talking about everything and nothing like they always did. No secret identities, no dangerous supervillains. A painful realization hit him while he was watching Ned laugh for a terrible joke he had just made: he missed his friends after only a week spent away from them. Peter had no idea of how much time he was supposed to spend caged inside the safe house but he had finally found the determination to make his unexpected holiday as short as possible. Either as Spiderman or Peter, his life was here with his family and, after moments full of panic and indecision, he was ready to fight for it and face the consequences.

And it was time to face the Johnny-consequences. 

Seeing that his best friends were fine after all the troubles he had caused them made him feel quite relieved. However, his hands started shaking when he swung around the Fantastic Fours tower. From the roof of the opposite building, he could see that all the lights were out, the house was probably empty.

Peter entered Johnny’s room from the window that was left ajar for him as usual and his chest warmed at the sign that, after all the mess and week of radio silence, Johnny still wanted to see him. He was giving him a chance and really, Peter couldn’t ask for more.

The room was dark and quiet like the rest of the house, all the stuff scattered around was a familiar welcome that made him smile a little. Peter switched on the lamp on the bedside table - another shared signal - and sat on the bed, taking his clothes off to show the Spiderman suit. He also put on the mask and rolled it just above his nose to be a little bit comfortable. Peter knew that everyone had seen his face on news and socials, including Johnny, but he couldn’t help wearing it, especially when he had the feeling of the ground crumble underneath his feet. They had taken his secret away from him, but they couldn’t take Spiderman.

Time passed without any sign of Johnny - there’s no rest for superheroes after all - and the warmth of the bed became even more inviting. At some point, while thinking about what to say to Johnny, Peter stopped fighting the exhaustion and drifted off, wrapped up in warm blankets smelling like his super-boyfriend (and God knows how much he missed this, too.)

***

A loud _holy shit_ and a slammed door were the only thing that made Peter jump out of his sleep. He blinked and his sight slowly focused on a wide-eyed Johnny, still wearing his blue suit and visibly tired.

“Hey,” Peter said in a whisper, fighting the lump in his throat. Johnny didn’t move from the door, still staring at him with frown eyebrows. The silence from the other side of the room pushed Peter to continue.

“Ehm…”, he started intelligently, trying to recollect one of the speeches he had thought for the occasion - and failing miserably. But his mind was completely blank, so he started rambling.

“I’m sorry for disappearing like that… you know, secret identity stuff and people in danger and I had to leave New York and I… I didn’t know what to say or what to do. I was planning to tell you the truth, I wanted to do it the right way i- if there’s one. I trust you, I really do, but it was hard to find the right time and place.”

Peter finally took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. Johnny took a couple of slow steps, moving closer, but remaining oddly quiet. In a less tense moment, Peter would have joked about the fact that that was the longest he hadn’t heard him talking.

“So, here it is,” and with that Peter pulled the mask a little more to show the rest of his face and some wild locks of hair. Feeling Johnny’s gaze all over his face, Peter looked down at his feet and rubbed his neck nervously.

“I know that it’s quite useless now because of- of everything that happened but… well,” he extended his hand like offering a handshake, “My name is Peter Park-mmmpf!”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182840295@N02/48348733116/in/dateposted-public/)

He didn’t make to the end of his surname because Johnny had made a last stride and he was already kissing him. It was just a chaste brush of lips, but definitely one of the best scenarios he could hope for! 

The soft touch lasted too little for Peter’s taste but he was so grateful for it. Johnny was there and he accepted him without hesitation. Peter rested his head on Johnny's shoulder, inhaling sharply, and felt a hand pulling the mask the rest of the way and running his finger through his messy hair again and again.

“Please, Johnny, you hadn’t said a word so far. I can’t believe I want you to speak,” Peter said but his word came out a bit muffled by the blue fabric.

He heard the low chuckle in his ear. “Honestly, Peter, your name could be “Carrie” or “Miranda” and it would be fine by me anyway,” Johnny hugged his shoulders tightly, “but thank you for sharing this secret and telling me yourself.”

They stand still for a while, hugging in the middle of the room, until Johnny took a step back and looked Peter up and down with a small smile.

“Find something comfy to wear, use the bathroom and come back, mh? I really need some sleep and so do you,” Johnny said and Peter should have argued that he really had to go back before May woke up, but he didn’t. He just followed Johnny to his drawer, chose a pair of sweatpants and collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend. They slowly tangled together under the light bed sheet and Peter could feel on his back the soothing warmth radiating from Johnny’s body. He closed his eyes and sighed happily at the sensation.

He felt Johnny shifting behind him, propping his head on his hand to look at him.

“Ok, I think I have a question and then we can sleep,” he said and Peter tuned his head to look at him. 

“Shoot,” Peter said lifting his hand to play with Johnny’s long blonde hair.

“Just to be completely sure, have you killed that man in the video?” 

Peter froze for a second, horrified. “Have you just kissed a potential murderer?”

“Nah,” Johnny scoffed, “I’m 99% sure you haven’t but, you know, better asking.”

“99%?!” Peter turned abruptly to face the other man, “Seriously Johnny how could you even think I ha-mmmpf!” 

But Johnny was kissing him again, slowly and deeply. Just for this time, Peter decided to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [borntovixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx) for beta-reading my life.
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr](https://dazedandinked.tumblr.com/) or other fanarts, stuff and to fangirl together about anything!


End file.
